Tigris class
Tigris class science cruiser (CS) 2400 - Present The Tigris is the diSodium replacement for the aging and slow Euphrates class. The Tigris is built to perform the job the Euphrates came to perform, the dedicated heavy science ship. Only she will do it without having a big target painted on her hull. Numbering will be in the CS-00 range the Tigris CS-66 is the first of the class. A Fleet version of this class was finalized in 2409. ADF Tigris class ships are be available to universities and private expeditions for lease as were the Euphrates in their latter years. Eighty ships were initially planned, but with the increasing needs of the Far Sector it has been decided to double the number of vessels to 160 in the class. Starfleet has also shown interested in a standard diSodium drive version of the Tigris as well. As with the Euphrates class Tigris class ships will be named for rivers in the Federation. Ships Block One Construction DiSodium warp drives, G5 crystalmind computers. Class 12 weapons and shields, class 20 sensors. *'Tigris CS-66' -- Built Oz 2400 *'Euphrates CS-67' -- Built El Nanth 2400 *'Ogoran CS-68' -- Built Oz 2400 *'Wellen CS-69' -- Built El Nanth 2400 *'Mach CS-70' -- Built Oz 2400 *'Quraron CS-71' -- Built El Nanth 2400 *'Tarnagan CS-72' -- Built Oz 2400 *'Virgin CS-73' -- Built El Nanth 2400 *'Orinoco CS-74' -- Built Oz 2400 *'Callahan CS-75' -- Built El Nanth 2400 *'Raisin CS-78' -- Built Oz 2400 *'Nile CS-79' -- Built El Nanth 2400 *'Loquirian CS-80' -- Built Oz 2400 *'Chemuka Cs-81' -- Built El Nanth 2400 *'Quarfart CS-82' -- Built Oz 2400 *'Ume CS-83' -- Built El Nanth 2400 *'Mowandia CS-84' -- Built Oz 2400 *'Morgana CS-85' -- Built El Nanth 2400 *'Rengal CS-86' -- Built Oz 2400 *'F'Char CS-87' -- Built El Nanth 2400 *'Koonara CS-88' -- Built Oz -2402 *'Charlies CS-89' -- Built El Nanth 2402 *'Titania CS-90' -- Built El Nanth 2402 *'Rapidu CS-91' -- Built Oz 2402 *'Rubicon CS-92' -- Built El Nanth 2402 *'Dasalara CS-93' -- Built Felicity 2402 *'Sslursi CS-94' -- Built Oz 2402 *'Tespth CS-95' -- Built El Nanth 2402 *'Amazon CS-96' -- Built Felicity 2402 *'Landing CS-97' -- Built Oz 2402 *'Farragut CS-98' -- Built El Nanth 2402 *'Forge CS-99' -- Built Felicity 2402 *'To'caleE CS-100' -- Built Oz 2402 *'Yangzi CS-101' -- Built El Nanth 2402 *'Yolga CS-102' -- Built Felicity 2402 *'Pigro CS-103' -- Built Oz 2402 *'Iruraru CS-104' -- Built El Nanth 2402 *'Marshal CS-105' -- Built Felicity 2402 *'Coloor CS-106' --- Built Oz 2402 *'Yototh CS-107' -- Built El Nanth 2402 Block Two Construction DiSodium warp drives, G5 crystalmind computers. Class 12 weapons and shields, class 20 sensors. *'B'gorn CS-108' -- Built Felicity 2405 *'Mbalimbali CS-109' --- Built Oz 2405 *'Shannon CS-110' -- Built El Nanth 2405 *'Toledo CS-111' -- Built Felicity 2405 *'Zabal CS-112' --- Built Oz 2405 *'Limpopo CS-113' -- Built El Nanth 2405 *'Taliver CS-114' -- Built Felicity 2405 *'Amorru CS-115' --- Built Oz 2405 *'Tannin CS-116' -- Built El Nanth 2405 *'Morg CS-117' -- Built Felicity 2405 *'Carabash CS-118' -- Built Oz 2405 *'Colorado CS-119' -- Built El Nanth 2005 *'Ygthpr CS-120' -- Built Felicity 2405 *'Abagal CS-121' -- Built Oz 2405 *'Siene CS-122' -- Built El Nanth 2405 *'Danube CS-123' -- Built Felicity 2405 *'Tobocor CS-124' -- Built Oz 2405 *'Varsian CS-125' -- Built El Nanth 2405 *'Mississippi CS-126' -- Built Felicity 2405 *'Li'car CS-127' -- Built Oz 2405 *'Keral CS-128' -- Built El Nanth 2407 *'Jordan CS-129' -- Built Felicity 2407 *'!Koooul CS-130' -- Built Oz 2407 *'Bendross CS-131' -- Built El Nanth 2407 *'Zaagen CS-132' -- Built Felicity 2407 *'Thames CS-133' -- Built Oz 2407 *'C'root CS-134' -- Built El Nanth 2407 *'Calaban CS-135' -- Built Felicity 2407 *'Rouge CS-136' -- Built Oz 2407 *'Rargal CS-137' -- Built El Nanth 2407 *'Clavee CS-138' -- Built Felicity 2407 *'Colombia CS-139' -- Built Oz 2407 *'Pseth CS-140' -- Built El Nanth 2407 *'Oboro CS-141' -- Built Felicity 2407 *'Congo CS-142' -- Built Oz 2407 *'Dreams CS-143' -- Built El Nanth 2407 *'Oberth CS-144' -- Built Felicity 2407 *'Negro CS-145' -- Built Oz 2407 *'Garvin CS-146' -- Built El Nanth 2407 *'Xototh CS-147' -- Built Felicity 2407 Block Three Construction DiSodium warp drives, G5 crystalmind computers. Class 12 weapons and shields, class 20 sensors. *'Pana CS-148' -- Built Oz 2410 *'Mbaya CS-149' -- Built El Nanth 2410 *'Nyembamba CS-150' -- Built Felicity 2410 *'Uzkiy CS-151' -- Built Oz 2410 *'Iordaniya CS-152' -- Built El Nanth 2410 *'Dovol'no CS-153' -- Built Felicity 2410 *'Pulapalia CS154' -- Built Oz 2410 *'Quieï CS-155' -- Built El Nanth 2410 *'Kormovoy CS-156' -- Built Felicity 2410 *'Paddlefoot CS-157' -- Built Oz 2410 *'Blagoslovennyy CS-158' -- Built El Nanth 2410 *'Bhūta CS-159' -- Built Felicity 2410 *'Pavitara CS-160' -- Built Oz 2410 *'Lā'īpha CS-161' -- Built El Nanth 2410 *'Ag Gáire CS-162' -- Built Felicity 2410 *'Tuirlingthe CS-163' -- Built Oz 2410 *'Deora CS-164' -- Built El Nanth 2410 *'Athas CS-165' -- Built Felicity 2410 Category:ships Category:ADF Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek